


love me like you love him

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "..But hyung, it's Yeonjun."Oh.Yeonjun.Of course it was always Yeonjun. When was it not? When was there ever a day where the tall senior did not end up crossing his best friend's mind?It pained Beomgyu just thinking about it. But what was there to do?All he could ever really do was watch from the sidelines.All he could ever really do was watch Taehyun fall harder and harder for someone that would never be him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	love me like you love him

"Taehyunie, you've been staring at your phone for like.. thirty minutes now."

Taehyun nodded absentmindedly, giving a small hum of agreement as a response- though his vision stayed glued on the device he held in his hands, the food his friend had gotten him left untouched on their lunch table.

Beomgyu frowned. "You're still staring."

"Mhm.. yeah, hyung.." 

Beomgyu narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna eat your sandwich."

"Uh-huh.."

"And I'm gonna drink your strawberry milk."

"Ok.."

"Your chips are mine now, too."

"Yeah.."

Beomgyu huffed, eyebrows knitting together in an act of frustration. "Taehyunie, are you even listening?"

Taehyun simply nodded robotically in response, earning an exasperated groan from his friend. 

"I'll take that as a no." He said, snatching the phone from the latter's hands. The tangerine haired boy finally snapped out of his trance, responding by shouting out a tiny  _ "hey!"  _ in retaliation, trying to grab his phone from Beomgyu. His efforts were deemed fruitless though, as Beomgyu held Taehyun back, hand pressed to his chest in an attempt to stop him from moving from his seat.

"Hyung, give it back!" Taehyun said, frustration evident in his voice from the fact that he was being held back and couldn't do much about it. He wasn't as strong as the elder, that much he could admit, so all he could do was groan in his unusual act of exertion, hoping Beomgyu would eventually surrender the device now in his hands. "Give it!"

_ "No." _ Beomgyu replied rather sternly. "You've been on your phone for the entire lunch period, give it a break!"

"But-!"

"No buts!"

"If I don't-"

"No ifs, either!"

"A-"

"No ands! Nothing! Absolutely  _ nothing!" _

Taehyun stopped reaching for his phone, retracting his arms as he slumped in his seat, pouting. He mumbled, voice barely above a whisper, and Beomgyu would've found it comical just how fast Taehyun switched his mood had the following sentence that slipped past his friend's mouth not been:

"..But hyung, it's  _ Yeonjun."  _

Oh.

Yeonjun.

Of course it was always Yeonjun. When was it not? When was there ever a day where the tall senior did not end up crossing his best friend's mind? 

It pained Beomgyu just thinking about it, having recalled the copious amount of times Taehyun had ranted to him about mundane things such as Yeonjun's eyes and how they were always so inviting and welcoming. How he had this adorable, approachable persona to him- the one everyone around him quickly grew to know and appreciate him for, because it was always people talking about Choi Yeonjun- the cute and friendly one.

Choi Yeonjun- the funny and dorky one.

Choi Yeonjun- the charismatic and playful one.

Choi Yeonjun.. y'know- the  _ perfect _ one.

The more Beomgyu thought about it, the more he realized what Taehyun saw in him. He was approachable, kind, considerate. He could make an entire room laugh and feel at ease just by his presence alone. He was good at everything- school, clubs, sports. There was not a single flaw laced in his bones. 

It made Beomgyu's heart ache at the realization, a pit quickly managing to form in his stomach.

He should probably stop chasing after Taehyun. Yeonjun was the better match for him, after all.

"Hey, earth to Beomgyu hyung." Taehyun spoke, waving a hand in front of the latter's face. "Are you listening?"

Beomgyu blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Taehyun sighed, not at all amused. "I asked you a question."

"Oh." Beomgyu said. "..Can you repeat it for me?"

Taehyun twiddled his thumbs together, looking down as to avoid locking eyes with his best friend. "I said.. do you think I have a chance with Yeonjun..? He, um- he asked for my number this morning.. I dunno why he did, he just  _ did.. _ and he told me that he wanted to meet up sometime later on today, so I've just been waiting for him to text me.."

Beomgyu clenched his teeth. "Is that why you've been on your phone this whole time?"

"..Yeah. Sorry, hyung.. it's just that- you know how big of a crush I have on him.. I mean, how could I not? He's always so nice to me." Taehyun paused momentarily, correcting himself before Beomgyu could say anything. "Well, he's nice to everyone, but that's not the point here. I feel like he treats me differently."

He finally looked up, locking eyes with Beomgyu. He did not seem impressed. "That's probably the same thing a lot of people say about him, isn't it?"

Beomgyu nodded.

"..I sound delusional, don't I?"

Beomgyu pursed his lips. "Sort of."

Taehyun groaned. "Ugh, this isn't fair. You'd think that by now, I'd have learned that he's just way too out of my league, but-"

Beomgyu simply nodded, tuning out Taehyun's ranting as he felt the forgotten phone in his hand vibrate. He was startled for a bit, before quickly remembering:  _ oh, that's right. i'm still holding taehyun's phone. _

He was grateful Taehyun was too preoccupied talking about  _ Yeonjun this  _ and  _ Yeonjun that,  _ not noticing the way his friend was scanning over the text message the latter had just received.

  
  
  


**_hey taehyun, it's yeonjun :)_ **

  
  
  


Beomgyu felt his heart sink.

He briefly looked over to Taehyun, who still seemed to be trapped in a world where Yeonjun was the only word present in his vocabulary. His eyes were twinkling. His hands were moving around with so much emotion- he even did that thing where he stumbled over his words cause he was talking too fast. Cause he was talking about Yeonjun and there was just  _ so much to talk about _ , he just couldn't say it all at once. 

Beomgyu frowned at the scene. His friend was whipped, extremely so- but not for  _ him,  _ and it hurt to admit that.

He looked down at the phone in his hands once he felt it vibrate again.

  
  
  


**_i was thinking if you wanted to hang out today? we can go to this cute cat cafe that just opened down the street._ **

  
  
  


Beomgyu let out a long, drawn out sigh. 

A cat cafe. How'd he know Taehyun loved cats? He figured he was the only one who knew Taehyun's likes and dislikes. His allergies and favorite foods and drinks. The places he loved to visit after school; the cute endearing habits of his. His go-to movies and snacks. His phobias. His fears. 

His everything.

He figured he was the only one who knew Kang Taehyun inside and out, or was Choi Yeonjun just that good at getting people to spill everything about themselves to him? 

He felt the phone vibrate again.

  
  
  


**_it'll be my treat. you won't have to pay a dime._ **

  
  
  


Beomgyu grimaced, getting lost in his own thoughts and insecurities. 

"..And the way he smiles, hyung.." Taehyun continued ranting. "His eyes crinkle up and then he can't see. He's so.. I don't know. Maybe I'm just whipped, but I wanna say he's perfect. Would that be too bold of me? No, right? I mean, I barely know him, but we've talked some times. He must've seen something in me, though.. why else would he have asked for my number? You don't just  _ do  _ tha-" He gasped, big doe eyes finally landing on Beomgyu.

"Oh my God, do you think he does that to everyo-" Taehyun paused, looking at his friend.

His excited expression fell from his face once he saw how zoned out Beomgyu was. "Oh come on.."

The black haired boy snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Taehyun's tone of voice shift, responding with a confused  _ "huh?" _

Taehyun frowned, a pout set on his lips. 

Beomgyu blinked. "What?"

"You've been blanking out a lot today."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven-"

"What was I talking about right now?"

Beomgyu sighed, already knowing the answer to that question without even having to think about it. "Yeonjun."

"..Ok, and before that?"

"Also Yeonjun."

"Um- but-  _ before  _ that-"

"Taehyunie.." Beomgyu said in defeat. "Where are you going with this? All you ever talk about is Yeonjun."

Taehyun shyly looked down. "It's cause he's just so-"

"I know, I know. He's just so cute and adorable and nice. He's smart and at the top of his class, he's good at everything. He's a dork and can brighten up a room. He's perfect, Taehyun. I  _ know,  _ you've  _ told  _ me."

Another vibration.

  
  
  


**_hey i see you sitting with someone rn. mind if i join?_ **

  
  
  


_ Another  _ vibration.

  
  
  


**_hope you don't mind but i'm already walking over there :)_ **

  
  
  


Beomgyu had just about had it, before he felt Taehyun's phone vibrate  _ again,  _ and that's when he decided to calmly place it on the lunch table in front of him.

Taehyun looked at him questioningly.

"It's Yeonjun." He finally acknowledged with a bitter smile. "..I'm gonna go. Hope all goes well for you two."

Taehyun's eyes widened. "Wh- huh? Yeonj- what are you talking about?" 

Beomgyu stood up from his seat, and Taehyun panicked, stuttering past his apparent confusion. "Wait, hyung, where are y-"

The tangerine haired boy flinched as he felt an unfamiliar hand land on his shoulder, briefly looking to see who had just touched him. 

It was Choi Yeonjun in all his glory, and Taehyun would've been delighted to see him, charismatic appearance and all, had he not turned around again, only to be greeted with Beomgyu nowhere to be seen.

_ He left. _

The younger frowned slightly, unaware of the way his friend had just hidden behind a pillar, watching the scene unfold from afar.

Was it pathetic to run away from his problems like this? Definitely. But did Beomgyu really care? Not exactly. So he watched, heart on his sleeve, as Taehyun gave one measly glance around the lunch room, before focusing on Yeonjun once more.

Beomgyu bit the inside of his cheek.

Typical. It was foolish for him to think he could've ever compared to someone as perfect as Choi Yeonjun.

But that was fine, he told himself.

This was fine. 

Even if Taehyun's heart belonged to someone else, it was alright with him.

He was bound to come around sometime in the near future.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And then Beomgyu coughed up his first flower petal.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever read angst that's just terrifyingly bad.. yeah, i'm sorry for this-


End file.
